


Now or Never

by orphan_account



Category: The X-Files, The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Gillovny, RPF, x-files rpf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story of how Mulder and Scully finally got their sex scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Now Or Never (a Gillovny RPF)
> 
> Warning: Mature/ NSFW. RPF. Gillovny
> 
> Summary: The story of how Mulder and Scully finally got their sex scene.
> 
> Author Notes: This is a RPF about David Duchovny and Gillian Anderson. It is NOT real, and only for fun. I don’t write FanFiction often, and when I do it’s about characters. This is the first (and probably only) time I’m going to RPF. Hope you guys enjoy the smutty Gillovny that I’m going to hell for writing. I feel super dirty for writing this by the way. Feel free to leave messages telling me what you think. Just don’t scold me for writing RPF.

**_Chris Fucking Carter_**. Man, David really respected that man after all he had done, but enough was enough. They were towards the end of filming the 10-episode season 11, and Mulder and Scully still hadn’t done the deed on screen. They had been teasing the fans long enough. Hell, even David was pushing for the sex scene now. He and Gillian were ready to get naked in their _older_ age because they knew that the fans deserved this. But, Chris _fucking_ Carter refused. He still tried to pull off that whole “Mulder and Scully are just platonic friends” bullshit. Everybody else knew that wasn’t true. For fuck’s sake, they had a damn child together! All the other writers accepted what Mulder and Scully really were. Everybody except Chris embraced Mulder and Scully’s love, and David was sick of it. This had to end.

This was going to be the _absolute **last**_ time he would play Fox Mulder, and he’d be damned if Mulder and Scully didn’t get their sex scene one way or another.

David talked to Gillian about his plan. She laughed for a good two minutes at the sheer fact that he was dead serious. She was usually the one to push the boundaries, but not this time. It had been her idea to make-out in character while filming the first movie, so when David brought the idea to her she was shocked.

Of course she agreed to it. She was always the one pushing for a Mulder and Scully sex scene, plus, he knew that the blonde vixen had a certain kink for Mulder and Scully. While they were filming season 10, she even kept the wig on one night after filming and made him call her Scully. It was the hottest sex they had in years, but this wasn’t about them. This was about the fans and giving them what they so desperately wanted. The fans had been good to both David and Gillian over the years, and this was going to be their parting gift to them.

They picked the perfect scene. Mulder and Scully would be arguing in the hallway of her apartment (or maybe his). It was supposed to end with Scully scoffing off in anger, but David and Gillian had other plans. This scene was going to make-up for the now infamous bee scene.

“You’re obsessed, Mulder! Why can’t you just let it go? There are no more aliens left to chase, but you still can’t stop! You need to accept that it’s **over**!” Gillian delivered the lines perfectly, with so much feeling and emotion. She was so raw and emotional. Mulder was an idiot for not jumping Scully every time he had the chance.

David was already so damn turned on watching her work. She was a goddess, especially when she licked her lips as she finished delivering her lines. They both knew what was coming, and David wasn’t going to have Mulder say what Chris wanted him to say. No, Mulder was finally going to properly have his way with Scully. Y’know for the _fans_.

They had already asked the camera crew to keep filming no matter what happened. They were all part of the old crew, so nobody even bothered to ask what David and Gillian were up to. This wouldn’t be the first time David and Gillian went off script, but it certainly would be the **most** memorable.

“Dammit, Scully!” That’s all David could manage could to get out. He had forgotten what he and Gillian had talked about saying. All he could think about was what going to happen next, and the sheer lust in Gillian’s eyes. All of the blood was rushing away from his head and to his already half-hard dick.

He launched himself towards her like he had done so many times before over their 23 years of passion. The instant his lips reached hers, Gillian’s hands snaked their way up his back and into his hair. She grabbed onto his hair for dear life, and he was gone. He wasn’t Mulder anymore. He was back to being David, the man who was so madly in love with Gillian. The man who couldn’t keep his hands off this beautiful woman, even with the always lingering eyes.

In that moment the rest of the world ceased to exist. The cameras were still rolling, but David and Gillian were oblivious to them. They were alone in that hallway with nothing but their deep-seeded need for each other.

  
David grabbed Gillian’s ass and hoisted her up. Instinctively she wrapped her small legs around his waist and dug her heels into his muscular back, a move that was all too familiar to them. He slammed her back against the wall without breaking their needy kiss. Usually this was where he’d make some kind of remark about how they were too old for this, but not this time. He felt like he was an invincible 25-year-old. Just them against the world.

And the world didn’t exist. It was just them, and Gillian felt the same way. Her hands reached out to rip open the button on David’s shirt, wanting to feel his searing hot flesh. He responded with a groan as he pushed her skirt up, thanking whatever higher power there was that she didn’t wear those god-awful pantyhose today.

They never once broke the kiss. It was all teeth and tongue and passion and need. It was like their needed each other’s lips to survive.

David’s hands slipped higher up Gillian’s thigh, and oh god, she wasn’t wearing any panties either. Bless this goddess of a woman. This naughty, naughty woman that was currently grinding herself against his achingly hard dick.

He needed to be inside her **_right now_** , and Gillian must have known exactly what he was thinking because before he could even break their kiss to tell her how bad he needed her, her hands were working his pants.

He didn’t need to feel the wetness between her legs to know that she was dripping for him. He could smell her, and damn it was driving him insane. The second she freed his dick from the opening in his pants, he was thrusting up into her, not even waiting for her to adjust to his size.

Even if they hadn’t been completely oblivious to the world around them, there was no way anybody on the crew could have contained their shock long enough to yell cut. They stood there with their mouths agape, cameras still rolling, as they watched in shock at the scene unfolding before their eyes.

David and Gillian were **fucking** in a room full of their friends and crew members with no intentions of stopping. Even Chris was lurking around, wide-eyed and shocked like the rest of them. The only sounds that could be heard on set were the slapping of wet flesh against each other and the desperate moan of the two lovers.

Gillian broke their ravenous kiss to let out a loud moan as David pounded inside her. With every thrust his pelvis was putting pressure against her clit, and she was sure that she wouldn’t last another minute. David’s thrusts were already starting to get erratic, and she had been on the edge since before their lips had touched. They were like teenagers. Neither one of them ever fell apart this fast, but it was evident that’s exactly what was happening.

Gillian tightened her grip around David’s neck and pulled her body as tightly to him as she possibly could, desperately wishing that they had on less clothes. David buried his head in Gillian’s neck as he kept thrusting deep inside her. She felt his teeth around her the sensitive flesh of neck, in the very spot that drove her absolutely crazy, and that was it. His nails were digging into the skin of his neck, and her walls were tightening around him. A loud moan came out of her mouth, and by some damn miracle she managed to scream out “Mulder” instead of David’s name. As soon as he felt her walls tightening around his throbbing dick, he gave another hard thrust and emptied himself inside her.

His thrusts slowed down to an achingly slow pace as she rode out her orgasm. Their foreheads came to rest together as they tried to normalize their breathing, both panting and gasping for air. There was a rush of adrenaline in their bodies, a high like none they had ever felt before.

Slowly the spell started to break. The cameras stopped rolling, and the crew finally composed themselves long enough to scatter. Nobody wanted to be there when David and Gillian finally came out of their haze.

Gillian had the hugest smile on her face as David finally set her down on her wobbly legs. She pressed her legs together to keep his fluid from running down her legs. He took a step back and tucked himself back into his pants.

 They stared at each other for a few minutes, just gazing into other’s eyes as the reality of what had just happened slowly started to creep back in.

It was Gillian who spoke first. “Fuck you, David, and your stupid ideas!” She breathed out. She had meant for it to sound angry and scornful, but her tone was much too playful.

“At least Mulder and Scully finally got their sex scene.” He was grinning like an idiot as he pushed away the realization of what they had just done.

She crossed her arms and let out a sigh.

“ _David_.” Her voice was more stern this time. “We just fucked in front of the entire crew!” She slapped his chest. “Stop smirking at me like that!” And here she thought that _she_ was the kinky one. “We basically just made a sex tape!”

David’s smile only faded slightly. “Relax, Gil, the cameras couldn’t see much anyway, plus they probably stopped rolling after we kissed.” He was still too giddy, and maybe still a little turned on after their little tryst.

“Well, now the whole crew definitely knows that we’re fucking!” She let out a sigh. She couldn’t completely blame David. She played just as big of a role in this as he had.

David opens his mouth to reply, but Chris’s voice stops him. “It’s not like you two were doing a good job of hiding it.” Chris responds with a smirk.

  
David and Gillian turn their heads in their boss and friend’s direction. David’s arm wraps around Gillian protectively. They’re both waiting for the scolding that they know is coming.

“If you two wanted a Mulder and Scully sex scene that badly, you should have said something.” He teases.

“We did!” They both chimed in at unison.

“You didn’t listen to us.” David huffed. His arm was still holding Gillian close.

Chris just gave them another devious smirk. “I’ll keep the scene in, but only if you two keep your hands off each other while we’re filming!” He turns to walk away. “Oh, and Gillian,” He pauses. “Scully is going to be wearing **only** pants from now on.”

Gillian can’t help the chuckle that leaves her lips as Chris turns to walk away. “Mulder and Scully could have had their sex scene a long time ago if we had known how easily it would be.” Gillian said with a smirk.

David let out a sigh. “I can’t believe we fucking did that.” It finally hit him. “Fuck.”

She rolled her eyes. His reactions were always a little slow. “Oh, come on, _Mulder_.” She grabbed his hand and started leading him away from the set. “You’re going to help me clean up the mess _you_ made.”

 


End file.
